


【苏解29周年祭】信唁

by Suzukinootoko



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 伊利亚 - Fandom, 红色组, 苏解, 黑塔利亚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzukinootoko/pseuds/Suzukinootoko
Summary: 还有一年他终将安眠
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【苏解29周年祭】信唁

他死在一九九一的风雪  
消失在严冬的白樾  
他躺进实木制成的棺材  
——庆贺他死亡的宣判  
多少人张灯结彩

雪被上覆冰的伏尔加河  
葬礼谁轻声唱和  
他戴着金黄灿烂的向日葵  
——花朵诡笑着默哀  
沉痛的人们却虚伪

但  
乌苏江畔  
却有人在  
等着——他不复归来


End file.
